Famille, honneur et mauvais karma
by Kineko
Summary: Quelques vignettes de la vie de Loki, Thor et ce qu'ils ignoraient sur leur famille et auraient franchement préféré ne pas savoir. Crack. Pure crack fic. Contiendra du slash, du femslash parce que Loki n'est pas sortable de la mythologie nordique appliquée, des questions d'intersexualité, du pas-si-evil-Loki et des pratiques amoureuses d'Odin.
1. Lave ton linge sale en famille

**Lave ton linge sale en famille, et pend toi avec**

Tout commença par une belle soirée d'hiver.**  
**En réalité non.**  
**Tout commença par une soirée d'hiver New-Yorkais, glaciale, humide, venteuse, enneigée, et habituellement suffisamment hostile pour que les supervilains de service décident de rester au chaud dans leurs pénates.**  
**Les mois froids de New York étaient en général vécus comme des vacances par les super-héros, ou du moins l'étaient jusqu'à l'arrivée du seul vilain insensible au froid: Le Dieu/jotun/extraterrestre/quoi qu'il soit: Loki Laufeyson.**  
**Et généralement, cas extrêmement grave exceptés (la Grande Insurrection des T-Rex par exemple, ou La Fois Ou La Statue De La Liberté Est Venu Danser Le Charleston Sur Park Avenue), les superhéros New-Yorkais laissaient le soin aux Avengers de s'occuper de son cas. La logique étant que tant que Thor serait là, Loki perdrait son calme et se concentrerait sur leur vendetta personnelle, laissant aux Avengers diverses occasions de lui mettre la main au collet.**  
**Tony avait déjà suggéré de planter les 4 fantastiques la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide contre Fatalis et Steve était à moitié tenté de l'écouter.**  
**En particulier quand Loki envoya son frère à travers un immeuble d'un sort.**  
'**Ca a dut faire mal', déclara Iron Man d'un air blasé.**  
**-Il a l'habitude, rétorqua Hawkeye du haut de l'immeuble d'en face, tout en canardant les décorations de Noël animées par Loki. Ils se faisaient attaquer par les rennes lumineux et les Père Noel pendus aux fenêtres. Dire qu'il ne pensait pas que ces décos pouvaient être encore plus glauque qu'à accoutumée.**  
'**Iron Man, emmène Hawkeye au point de chute de Thor! Hawkeye, vérifie que Thor n'a pas besoin d'aide et va t'occuper des... des rennes lumineux sur le toit.'**  
**-Roger, lança Hawkeye en repliant son arc.**  
**Il se leva et se prépara à être embarqué au passage par Iron Man. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, comme d'habitude, mais il se laissa aller, tachant de ne pas déséquilibrer le vol de son coéquipier.**  
'**Accroche-toi Legolas, je te dépose au passage!'**  
**-Oh, ha ha ha comme si tu ne me l'avais pas déjà sorti celle là, grommela l'archer.**  
'**C'est ça ou Katniss'**  
**Dix secondes plus tard, Hawkeye était catapulté à travers le trou formé dans la façade de l'immeuble par le corps de Thor. Il roula sur lui même, arriva à genou tout en dépliant son arc à nouveau, encochant aussitôt une flèche.**  
**Et il poussa un soupir en voyant un second trou dans le mur suivant.**  
**Il dut passer trois murs avant d'arriver à Thor, encastré dans un quatrième à moitié démoli, ses cheveux blonds couverts de plâtre. Il ne bougeait pas, tête baissée, sa main tenait le manche de Mjolnir d'une poigne lâche.**  
**-Oh merde, balbutia Hawkeye.**  
'**Hawkeye, status de Thor?' demanda la voix de Natasha, à moitié couverte par un rugissement d'Hulk.**  
**-Je crois qu'il est KO, déclara Clint en se précipitant près de son ami, cherchant une blessure apparente.**  
**Thor releva aussitôt les yeux d'un mouvement vif, l'air vaguement agacé.**  
**-Ah, correction, il est conscient. Thor? Tout va bien?**  
**Le dieu tourna lentement la tête vers l'archer, d'un geste calme et pas endolori malgré les quatre murs qu'il venait de traverser.**  
**-Hawkeye, je crois que j'en ai assez, déclara-t'il.**  
**

* * *

-Je suis un Dieu, misérables insectes, encore une fois je dois vous le rappell...**  
**Steve ne vit qu'un éclair rouge, noir et blond passer et enregistra à peine le piaillement de surprise assez peu viril qui échappa à Loki quand Thor le percuta de plein fouet, d'un mouvement plus digne d'un footballeur américain que d'un dieu Asgardien.**  
'**Et ben, c'est digne du Super Bowl ça' déclara Iron Man tout en tordant le cou à un renne lumineux.**  
**Steve ne put retenir une grimace quand les deux dieux percutèrent un immeuble, rebondirent sur la façade, puis dégringolèrent de toit en toit jusqu'au sol, sans cesser de se bagarrer comme des chiffonniers tout en s'insultant.**  
**-C'est une technique de combat asgardienne que Thor ne nous as pas enseigné? S'étonna Steve en se penchant pour les suivre du regard.**  
'**Non, je la connais aussi' intervint Hawkeye.**  
**Steve releva les yeux et chercha l'archer du regard avant de l'apercevoir, debout dans le trou d'entré de Thor sur l'immeuble d'en face.**  
**-Vraiment?**  
'**Ouais. Ca s'appelle 'tiens-prend-ca-dans-ta-gueule-si-tu-continues-je-le-dirais-à-maman', répondit l'archer d'un ton pince-sans-rire pendant que Iron Man venait le chercher, 'c'est une technique de lutte entre frères.''**  
**-Comment tu sais...**  
'**J'avais un frère' répondit succinctement l'archer.**  
**-Avengers, on descend! Encerclez Loki et secondez Thor au besoin! Hulk? Tu nous fait descendre?**  
**Hulk sourit.**  
**

* * *

-C'est pire que le grand huit, gémit Steve quand Hulk les posa, Black Widow et lui, à une vingtaine de mètres des deux frères qui continuaient de s'en mettre sur la figure, tant verbalement que physiquement.**  
**-Tu dépasses les bornes, mon frère! Lança Thor.**  
**Loki lui assena un coup de coude sur la mâchoire qui le fit tituber d'un pas ou deux en arrière.**  
**-Pour la dernière fois, Thor, je ne suis PAS ton FRÈRE!**  
**Le coup de boule qui vint en réponse fit grimacer tout les Avengers en bloc, Hulk comprit. Sonné pour le compte, Loki s'effondra en arrière tandis que Thor vacillait.**  
**-Aie, finit par murmurer le blond en secouant la tête.**  
**-Un de ces jours Point Break, tu va finir par t'abîmer quelque chose avec ce coup là, déclara Iron Man en se posant près de lui.**  
**-Ca va, mon ami, ca va, déclara Thor malgré ses yeux qui se croisaient.**  
**-Combien de doigts? Demanda Black Widow en levant une main devant Thor.**  
**-Trop, répondit le dieu avant de la repousser avec autant de délicatesse que possible, s'agenouillant près de son frère.**  
**Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et leva son marteau au dessus de Loki qui commençait lui aussi à reprendre ses esprits. Steve ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter, craignant que, poussé à bout, Thor finisse par faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait par la suite et vraiment blesser Loki, mais il se contenta de poser Mjolnir sur le torse du jeune dieu avant de se rasseoir, se prenant la tête dans les mains.**  
**-Oooooh, je crois que j'aurais besoin de cette Spirine que l'Homme d'Acier prend quand il a mal à la tête.**  
**-Ca s'appelle l'aspirine, Thor, déclara l'espionne en sortant une plaquette d'une de ses poches, avale ça, c'est plus efficace.**  
**A côté de lui, Loki reprenait conscience et porta la main a son front, tâtant le casque déformé par le choc.**  
**-Thor... espèce de brute, maugréa-t'il, c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle ta tête est utile.**  
**-Aye, et pour ouvrir des tonneaux aussi, grommela Thor sur le même ton.**  
**Les Avengers échangèrent un regard, surpris du ton amer de Thor. Ils avaient l'habitude de son tempérament enthousiasme, ou de sa mélancolie chaque fois qu'ils combattaient Loki, mais jamais ils n'avaient vu Thor aussi... aussi Lokiesque. Loki jeta un regard noir bien que troublé vers le marteau sur son torse, puis sur Thor.**  
**-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, déclara Captain America en observant le dieu tenter de se dégager sans grand succès.**  
**-Il ne s'en prive pas depuis qu'il a obtenu Mjolnir, ronchonna Loki.**  
**-Loki, soupira Thor. Sois gentil et ferme ta gueule.**  
**Cette fois, les Avengers jetèrent un regard éberlué à leur équipier, imité par Loki.**  
**-Je n'ai pas d'ord...**  
**Le poing de Thor s'abattit au sol et le fit trembler sous le choc.**  
**-J'AI DIS: TA GUEULE!**  
**Sous la surprise, Loki obéit, refermant sa bouche avec un clap surpris.**  
**-Et tu m'écoutes, continua Thor en agitant un doigt dans la direction approximative de son frère. Pour.. pour une fois, tu te tais. Et tu m'écoutes. Nous allons parler comme doivent le faire deux Princes d'Asgard.**  
**-Je ne suis PAS Prince d'Asgard! Rétorqua aussitôt Loki. Quand vas-tu le comprendre? Je ne suis pas ton frère, je n'ai jamais été légitime...**  
**-Mais MOI NON PLUS! Le coupa Thor.**  
**On aurait entendu un grillon danser la salsa au milieu des ruines. Captain America et Iron Man échangèrent un regard surpris pendant que Black Widow et Hawkeye décidaient d'emmener Hulk à l'écart, chacun tenant une de ses mains dans les leurs, essayant de le calmer. Thor inspira longuement et se pinca l'arête du nez avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme, se tournant vers son frère.**  
**-Je ne suis pas légitime, reprit-t'il. Je suis né hors des liens du mariage. **  
**-La belle affaire, tes parents sont toujours mariés...**  
**-Frigga n'est pas ma mère, ajouta Thor d'un air las.**  
**Cette fois, Captain America cogna doucement du poing sur le bras d'Iron Man avant de lui faire signe de le suivre et tout deux s'éloignèrent avec autant de discrétion qu'il leur était possible, laissant les deux frères discuter seul à seul. Les Dieux ne les virent même pas partir, occupés qu'ils étaient à se dévisager mutuellement.**  
**-Quoi... Que.. Pardon? Finit par glapir Loki. Pè... Odin a... Il a été infidèle?**  
**-Ne me dis pas que ça te surprend, rétorqua Thor en s'accoudant sur son genou. Tu te souviens de Dame Gunnlod? La gardienne de l'hydromel?**  
**-Oh misère, ne me rappelle pas ce fiasco, grommela Loki en passant une main sur son front avant de retirer son casque.**  
**Il le laissa tomber près de lui, fermant les yeux pour lutter contre son mal de crâne. Fandral avait souvent plaisanté que la seconde arme la plus solide de Thor était Mjolnir, après le redoutable coup de tête qu'il utilisait fréquemment en combat.**  
**Loki était soudain d'accord.**  
**Aie.**  
**-Mèr.. Dame Frigga sait?**  
**-Bien sûr. Ils étaient déjà mariés quand je suis venu au monde.**  
**-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait put lui faire CA, siffla Loki.**  
**-Pas moi, j'arrive très bien à le croire, rétorqua Thor sur le même ton.**  
**-Mais tu es quand même son fils à LUI, reprit Loki. et je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas ton frère.**  
**-Ce n'est pas tout Loki, l'interrompit à nouveau Thor.**  
**Loki haussa un sourcil et fit un geste élégant de la main pour l'inviter à continuer.**  
**-Odin Père-De-Tous est aussi ton père.**  
**Loki cligna des yeux.**  
**-Non.**  
**-Si.**  
**-Non, répéta Loki d'un ton plus froid. Tu te souviens? Je suis Laufeyson! Fils de Laufey, le roi des Jotuns.**  
**-C'est là que tu ne va pas aimer la suite, marmonna Thor en se frottant le front pensivement.**  
**-Je te demandes pardon?**  
**-Loki, quand nous sommes allés à Jotunheim... Tu te souviens des femmes Jotuns? répondit Thor.**  
**Loki fronça les sourcils à nouveau et réfléchit rapidement avant de secouer la tête.**  
**-Nous n'en avons pas vu une seule. Aucune.**  
**-Il n'y en a pas, annonca Thor.**  
**-Elles étaient probablement cachée aux regards des envahisseurs que nous étions, rétorqua Loki.**  
**-Non, non. Il n'y a pas de femmes Jotuns.**  
**-D'ou viennent les petits Jotuns, alors? demanda sarcastiquement Loki.**  
**-Il n'y a pas d'hommes non plus chez les Jotuns, acheva Thor.**  
**Loki resta quelques secondes silencieux, laissant Thor continuer sur sa lancé.**  
**-Les Jotuns sont... A la fois mâle et femelle. Ils peuvent aussi bien engendrer un enfant comme un père que.. que comme une mère.**  
**-Thor, je le saurais si j'étais...**  
**-Tu as vérifié sous ta vraie forme? rétorqua Thor, légèrement embarrassé.**  
**Loki était légèrement verdâtre et déglutit nerveusement avant de secouer la tête.**  
**-D'accord... D'accord , je vérifierais. Je.. ferais des recherches. Quel rapport avec le fait qu'Odin serait mon...**  
**Loki passa du vert de gris au blanc cendreux, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand son esprit vif arriva à la conclusion adéquate.**  
**-Non? Gémit-t'il.**  
**Thor grimaça.**  
**-Odin et Laufey? glapit Loki.**  
**-J'en ai peur.**  
**-Le Père de Tous et le Roi des Jotuns? Répéta Loki d'un ton hystérique.**  
**-Oui.**  
**Loki tenta d'articuler d'autres phrases, mais resta muet sous le choc, ses lèvres formant des mots sans pouvoir les prononcer. Thor finit par prendre pitié de lui et reprit Mjolnir, aidant Loki à s'asseoir et lui tapotant doucement le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.**  
**-Odin.. et... Laufey?**  
**-Respire Loki. Ca va aller, respire.**  
**Loki hocha faiblement la tête, toujours sous le choc et obéit par réflexe aux injonctions de son frère, suivant le rythme de ses respirations jusqu'à ce qu'il ait put reprendre le controle de lui.**  
**-MAIS IL EST PHYSIQUEMENT INCAPABLE DE GARDER SES BOURSES DANS SES BRAIES OU QUOI? Finit-t'il par hurler, faisant sursauter les Avengers qui tentaient d'écouter discrètement sans en donner l'air.**  
**-C'est un peu ce que Mère lui a crié dessus quand il t'a ramené, avoua Thor.**  
**-Tu savais? S'écria Loki, redirigeant sa colère vers son frère.**  
**-Non, pas avant... Pas avant l'incident à Jotunheim. Mère m'a tout raconté après ta disparition.**  
**-Et c'est là qu'ils t'ont dit pour ton... ton illégitimité?**  
**-Non, ça ils me l'ont dit quand j'étais adolescent, avoua Thor.**  
**Loki cligna lentement des yeux.**  
**-Ils t'ont dit?**  
**Thor hocha la tête d'un air las et se massa la nuque, raidie par les chutes successives.**  
**-Je n'ai... Pas très bien réagit à cette nouvelle. Te souviens-tu? J'ai quitté Asgard pour Midgard pendant quelques décades à l'époque...**  
**-Ah oui.. oui je me souviens, murmura Loki, Pè... Odin et Frigga m'ont interdit de partir à ta recherche.. ils disaient que j'étais trop jeune pour aller sur Midgard.**  
**-Et quand je suis revenu, j'ai obtenu Mjolnir et je me suis consacré à l'apprentissage du combat. Je.. voulais à tout prix devenir le plus fort et faire la guerre.**  
**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Demanda Loki avant d'avoir put s'en empêcher.**  
**Il se mordit la langue mais refusa de baisser les yeux quand Thor le dévisagea, penaud.**  
**-J'avais peur...**  
**-De moi?**  
**-Que tu ne veuilles plus être mon frère, avoua Thor. Qu'en sachant que nous n'avions pas la même mère, tu me renies... Et... Et il y avait aussi le problème de l'identité de ma propre mère.**  
**-Tu sais qui c'est?**  
**Thor hocha la tête et inspira profondément.**  
**-Son nom est Jörd, annonça Thor.**  
**-Ce n'est pas un nom très féminin, commença Loki avant de s'interrompre. Oh... Oh non, ne me dis pas...**  
**-C'était une Jotun.**  
**Loki resta très silencieux quelques secondes, respirant à peine. Thor grimaça un petit sourire amical avant de continuer ses explications.**  
**-Un prêtre... Prêtresse Jotun. Un chef spirituel si tu préfères. Père l'a séduit... te, bref, ils.. ils m'ont eut. Juste avant la guerre contre Jotunheim. **  
**-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, supplia Loki, sa voix ténue comme un souffle.**  
**-Non.**  
**-Nous sommes tout les deux...**  
**-Frères. Et à moitié jotun.**  
**-Par Ymir et tout les ancêtres...**  
**-Techniquement trois-quart Jotun puisque la mère de Père...**  
**-Grande Mère Bestla était Jotun? gémit Loki.**  
**-Son vrai nom c'était Bestleistr mais il a changé de nom quand il a épousé Grand-Père Bor et qu'il a décidé d'apparaître comme une femme...**  
**-STOP! STOP! Je refuse d'en apprendre plus! Arrête!**  
**-Oncle Vé...**  
**-STOP!**  
**-Tu ne t'es jamais étonné de le voir avec sa fille alors qu'il n'a jamais prit de compagne?**  
**-STOP! Répéta Loki en se fourrant les doigts dans les oreilles, secoué d'un rire à moitié hystérique.**  
**-Je te fais marcher, ricana Thor, il a eut Ambla avec une humaine.**  
**Loki décocha un coup de pied dans la cuisse de son frère, mais son geste manquait du venin et de la violence à laquelle Thor était désormais habitué et le blond rétorqua par une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils ricanèrent tout deux quelques minutes, évacuant un peu de nervosité avant d'arriver à se calmer et se dévisager, à nouveau mal à l'aise. Thor finit par baisser les yeux en triturant le tissu de sa cape.**  
**-Je n'osais pas te dire que ma mère avait été jotun, murmura Thor. J'avais peur que...**  
**-Que je te traite comme un monstre, acheva Loki sur le même ton avant de pousser un cri de frustration... Par les ancêtres.. si tu es allé à Jotunheim le jour de ton couronnement... Si tu as voulu la guerre... ajouta-t'il.**  
**-Tu crois que tu étais le seul à vouloir détruire les Jotuns pour cacher ta naissance soi disant honteuse? marmonna Thor, embarrassé.**  
**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Demanda Loki, blessé.**  
**-Pourquoi TU ne m'as rien dit? répéta Thor d'un ton doux.**  
**Loki dévisagea son frère et passa ses mains sur son visage d'un geste las. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, observant les débris autour d'eux avant que Loki se lève en titubant. Thor l'imita, le stabilisant d'une main sur le bras.**  
**-Loki...**  
**-J'ai besoin d'entendre la vérité.**  
**-C'était la vérité! S'exclama Thor, catastrophé que son frère doute de lui.**  
**-Je veux la connaître de la bouche de.. de Père. Tant est-il qu'il ne mérite pas ce titre.**  
**Le visage de Thor s'éclaira d'un sourire.**  
**-Tu me crois alors?**  
**Loki roula des yeux et le regretta aussitôt, portant la main à son front avec une grimace de douleur.**  
**-Thor, tu manques de la duplicité et de l'intelligence nécessaire pour mentir correctement.**  
**-Il n'y a que toi pour insulter et faire un compliment en même temps, ronchonna Thor mi-figue, mi-raisin.**  
**-Je... Je vais rendre visite à Père. **  
**-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? Proposa Thor. Au cas ou... Tu sais... tu ne serais pas bien accueilli..**  
**-Thor, je passe fréquemment à Asgard saluer Mère... Je veux dire... Dame Frigga, ronchonna Loki en se drapant dans sa cape. Personne ne me verras tant que je ne le voudrais pas.**  
**Thor hocha la tête et hésita quelques secondes avant de lever la main et la poser sur l'épaule de Loki. Celui-ci se raidit aussitôt mais fit visiblement un effort pour ne pas s'écarter.**  
**-Quoi qu'il arrive Loki, je suis ton frère. De sang et de coeur.**  
**-Thor, grogna Loki.**  
**-Reviens me voir après... S'il te plait. Je...**  
**-Tu veux renouer nos liens de la famille? grinça Loki.**  
**Thor eut un petit sourire triste et serrant doucement l'épaule de son frère.**  
**-Pourquoi pas les nouer tout court? Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à être frère tels que nous sommes tout les deux, plutôt que ceux que les mensonges de Père avaient façonnés?**  
**Loki pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, observant le ciel d'un air concentré, comme s'il s'inquiétait soudain de la météo. Thor le regard en se mordillant les lèvres, retenant son souffle.**  
**-Nous verrons, finit par dire Loki avant de lever une main, commençant à incanter.**  
**-Je reste à New York, j'attendrais, déclara Thor d'un ton enthousiaste, accélérant ses paroles comme pour convaincre Loki plus facilement. Ce n'est pas comme si le froid me dérangeait.**  
**-Oui oui, c'est le côté jotun qui... commença Loki avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Thor... Si tu es à moitié Jotun...**  
**-Hm?**  
**-Toi aussi tu...**  
**-Est bleu? Oui.**  
**-Et... hermaphrodite?**  
**Thor rosit.**  
**-... oui.**  
**Loki haussa les sourcils.**  
**-J'ai vérifié, ajouta Thor avec un petit sourire gêné.**  
**Loki redevint verdâtre.**  
**-Je crois que j'en ai beaucoup... BEAUCOUP TROP apprit sur la vie sexuelle de notre famille! Glapit-t'il avant de disparaitre dans un flash

**Epilogue:**

Quand Loki réapparut deux jours plus tard dans la salle TV des Avengers, s'incrustant entre l'écran géant et le sofa dans lequel les avengers étaient tous rassemblés à regarder le dernier épisode en date de Game Of Throne, Tony lui jeta un grain de pop-corn à la tête.**  
**-Sainte Mère de... Jura Bruce en crispant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé qui craqua violemment alors que sa peau tournait au vert.**  
**-T'es pas transparent, Loki! Dégage! C'est un moment clef de l'histoire!**  
**-Tu sais COMBIEN de DEMI-FRERES on a EXACTEMENT? Glapit Loki sans prêter attention à Tony.**  
**-Quatre, la dernière fois que j'ai compté, déclara Thor d'un ton flegmatique alors que Clint dévisageait Loki, bouche bée, et que Steve tentait de calmer Bruce qui verdissait à vue d'oeil.**  
**-Raté! On vient d'en avoir un cinquième.**  
**-Félicitations, intervint Natasha d'une voix sarcastique, silence maintenant, Tyrion parle.**  
**-Père l'a reconnut? Demanda Thor.**  
**-On parle de PERE, grommela Loki tout en faisant un geste pour transformer le pop corn de Tony en autant d'araignées velues.**  
**Après quelques hurlements de la part des Avengers (surtout de Tony), une seconde fournée de pop-corn et un pot de glace donné à Hulk en guise d'offrande de paix, Loki finit par s'asseoir près de son frère et resta à bouder toute la durée de l'épisode.**  
**La semaine suivante, il amena des pizza pour voir la suite.

* * *

_**Note:  
**Certains aspects de l'histoire sont tirés de la mythologie Nordique, d'autres sont complètement extrapolés et certains sont du fanon crack.**  
**Jord est bien une jotun et la mère de Thor. Elle est généralement vue comme l'incarnation de la terre, un peu comme Gaia dans la mythologie grecque.**  
**Dans la mythologie nordique, Laufey était une femme mais étonnement, n'est pas mentionnée comme une Jotun, c'était le père de Loki qui était Jotun (son VRAI père, Farbauty, je me demande toujours ce que fumaient les scénaristes du comics). Entre ça et la tendance de Myth!Loki a jouer les drag queen et le Mpreg, pas étonnant que les fans aient finit par établir les Jotuns comme une race d'hermaphrodite. Non, les Jotuns ne sont pas hermaphrodite dans la mythologie, c'est purement du fanon, mais du pure fun crack fanon :D**  
**Odin est réellement physiquement incapable de garder ses bourses dans ses braies. Selon wikipedia, il a une épouse et pas moins que quatre 'concubines', trois fils légitimes avec Frigga (Hod, Balder et Hermòd) et cinq illégitimes, (Thor, Meili, Vidar, Vali et Bragi). Franchement, Frigga est une sainte pour continuer à le supporter.**  
**Gunnlod est une des amantes d'Odin, la gardienne de l'hydromel poétique et mère de Bragi, dieu de la poésie.**  
**Bestla, la mère d'Odin, est bien une jotun. J'ai complètement extrapolé le côté hermaphrodite et le nom Bestleistr.**  
**Vé, le frère d'Odin, n'a pas officiellement d'enfant ( que je sache). Ambla est la première humaine qu'il est sensé avoir créé avec Odin et leur frère Vi. J'ai juste ajouté ça pour le fun (et pour traumatiser Loki)_


	2. Plaisir d'offrir, joie de recevoir

**Plaisir d'offrir, joie de recevoir**

-Un de ces jours, Fury va arriver sans prévenir et fera une rupture d'anévrisme en voyant Loki ici, déclara Clint en jetant un regard aux deux frères assis face à face.**  
**-Fury peut m'embrasser la fesse gauche, déclara Loki en avançant une pièce de leur jeu.**  
**-Et ça, c'est une image mentale dont je n'avais pas besoin, marmonna Clint en allant se servir un verre de jus de fruits. Thor, pourquoi ton frère squatte ici?**  
**-L'air conditionné de mon appartement est en panne, répondit le brun d'un air distrait.**  
**-La chaleur nous importune, ajouta Thor en avançant une des minuscules pièces à son tour.**  
**-Tu as un appart? S'exclama Clint.**  
**-Penses-tu vraiment que je vis dans une cave au fin fond d'un pays arriéré? Demanda Loki en prenant une pièce de Thor.**  
**-Je pensais à un château éclairé aux bougies.**  
**-Je ne m'appelle pas Von Doom, grommela Loki.**  
**-A propos de Von Doom, reprit Thor, il continue de t'harasser?**  
**-J'essaye de l'éviter. **  
**-Veux-tu que j'aille lui parler? Gronda Thor.**  
**-Non, j'arriverais à me débrouiller. Et ton roi est mort, déclara Loki en posant une de ses pièces.**  
**-Doom t'emmerde? S'étonna Clint. Je vous croyais copains comme cochons?**  
**-J'ai commis l'erreur d'apparaître devant lui en femme, répondit Loki.**  
**Clint manqua d'en recracher sa gorgée de jus d'orange.**  
**-En.. quoi? Tu peux faire ça toi? Je croyais que vous pouviez juste être bleus...**  
**-Magicien métamorphe, répondit Loki.**  
**-Tu peux aussi? Demanda Clint à Thor qui grimaça.**  
**-J'en ai assez avec ma matrice jotun, répondit le blond d'un ton bourru. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un vagin supplémentaire.**  
**-Attend, quand tu dis que Doom t'harrasses... Tu veux dire sexuellement?**  
**-Romantiquement plutôt, répondit Loki en replaçant les pièces sur le plateau de jeu. Même si je penses qu'il ne serait pas contre un peu de corps à corps horizontal.**  
**-Il sait que tu es un homme? Je veux dire.. que la femme qu'il poursuit de ses assiduités est... un.. heu... hermaphrodite?**  
**-Hermaphrodite? répéta Loki.**  
**-Hm... si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un mot qui désigne quelqu'un doté des deux sexes.**  
**-Oh. Oui, il sait.**  
**-Et ça ne le déranges pas?**  
**Loki jeta un regard calculateur à Clint, puis à Thor avec un petit sourire malicieux.**  
**-Oh... Oh non, Loki je t'interdis de faire ça à Clint.**  
**-Faire quoi à Clint? demanda l'archer, soudainement en alerte.**  
**Loki se tourna gracieusement sur son tabouret, croisant les jambes avec élégance. Il rabattit ses longs cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la tête, si élégamment qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Clint pour réaliser que ses cheveux étaient plus longs et épais que quelques secondes auparavant, les lèvres de Loki plus rouge, ses cils plus fournis et le col en v de son pull soudain beaucoup plus rempli. Clint resta bouche bée devant Loki qui souriait malicieusement pendant que Thor s'enfouissait le visage dans les mains en gémissant.**  
**-Penses-tu vraiment que cela déranges Von Doom? demanda Loki d'une voix étonnement douce.**  
**-Bor, Loki, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de troubler mes amis,hein?**  
**-Je n'y peux rien si leurs réactions sont toujours hilarantes.**  
**-Thor, tu vas me frapper si je te dis à quel point je trouve ton frère sexy quand il est ta soeur?**  
**-Probablement, répondit Thor de derrière ses mains.**  
**-La soeur de qui est sexy? demanda Tony en arrivant dans la pièce, Bruce à ses côtés, tout deux en train de comparer quelque chose sur leurs tablettes.**  
**Clint désigna Loki du pouce et l'attention de Tony se focalisa aussitôt sur elle. Le milliardaire lui décocha un sourire séducteur qui flétrit légèrement quand Thor se redressa d'un air menaçant.**  
**-Anthony Stark, détourne le regard d'elle! tonna le dieu blond.**  
**-Tu as une soeur? s'étonna Tony. Je croyais que vous n'étiez que des garçons dans la famille. Enfin des frères et des quelque-soit-le-mot-pour-les-jotuns?**  
**-Il y a un mot pour ça? Demanda Loki.**  
**-Aucune idée, je ne parle pas jotun, rétorqua Thor alors que Steve et Natasha arrivaient à leur tour, tout frais de leurs douches post-entrainement.**  
**Steve cligna des yeux en voyant Loki assise à la table de la cuisine et la salua poliment tout en allant sortir une casserole pour commencer le repas, poussant Clint hors de son chemin d'un petit coup d'épaule.**  
**-Du vent Clint, ou je te fais éplucher les oignons.**  
**-Qui est-ce? demanda Natasha en désignant Loki d'un signe de tête.**  
**-Loki, répondit Clint. apparemment il peut être une 'elle'.**  
**-Une splendide 'elle', renchérit Tony en admirant les courbes de Loki.**  
**-Je vous interdit tous formellement d'approcher de mon frère quand il est une femme! Déclara Thor en cognant du poing sur la table.**  
**-Tu interdis aux gens de toucher à ton frère? demanda Natasha en haussant un sourcil.**  
**-Et ca fait plusieurs siècles que ca dure, maugréa Loki. Depuis que j'ai commencé à pratiquer le Seidr et que nombres de guerriers ont crut que ça faisait de moi un ergi.**  
**-Traduction? réclama Tony.**  
**-Le Seidr est la magie que pratique Loki. Ergi est...**  
**-Selon les anciens usage, ergi désigne un homme... hm... Efféminé, lâche, pleutre et.. Je crois que le terme moderne est "passif". Le Seidr étant à l'origine une magie féminine, tout homme qui l'utilise est considéré comme n'étant plus un homme et donc réceptif à toute avance sexuelle d'un autre homme tant qu'il est celui qui écarte les cuisses.**  
**-Je peux voir pourquoi, marmonna Clint, en gardant les yeux fixés sur le décolleté de Loki.**  
**Loki et Natasha échangèrent un regard las.**  
**-Ton compagnon est un porc, Veuve Noire.**  
**-Il a du mal à résister à une paire de seins, admit Natasha d'un ton agacé.**  
**-Veux-tu une vengeance rapide et efficace? suggéra Loki.**  
**-Que suggères-tu?**  
**Loki haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif et décocha un regard séducteur à Natasha. La rousse sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis posa son verre, se lécha les lèvres et se colla sans façon à Loki. Lequel eut un grand sourire gourmand et passa une main autour de la taille de Natasha, posant ses longs doigts au creux des reins de l'espionne pendant que la rousse glissait les siens dans la lourde chevelure noire du dieu. Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit et elle agrippa la ceinture de Natasha d'une main pour la hisser à sa hauteur et échanger un long baiser sensuel avec elle.**  
**Les réactions des spectateurs furent variées. Thor gémit et se cacha à nouveau le visage dans ses mains, Clint perdit définitivement sa prise sur son verre, Tony eut un long sifflement admiratif, tandis que Steve tournait au rouge vif et Bruce haussait un sourcil. Au bout d'un long moment, Natasha et Loki finirent par se séparer et le dieu reposa délicatement l'espionne avant de rajuster ses vêtements.**  
**-Je vois que Langue-D'Argent ne désigne pas uniquement ton talent avec les mots, déclara Natasha en essuyant du pouce le rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait laissé sur la bouche de Loki.**  
**-Il se pourrait en effet, répondit le dieu avec un clin d'oeil.**  
**Natasha eut un petit rire léger, puis se tourna vers Clint en croisant les bras.**  
**-Clint?**  
**-Oui Tasha?**  
**-Tu dors sur le canapé pour la semaine, déclara-t'elle avant de reprendre son verre pour sortir de la pièce.**  
**-Hein? Quoi? Dormir après ça? Et.. et puis c'est toi qui a embrassé Loki! J'ai fait que regarder moi! Tasha! Attend! supplia Clint en partant à sa poursuite, sous les ricanements de Loki.**  
**-A chaque fois, gémit Thor, il fait ça à chaque fois avec mes amis.**  
**-Je suis volontaire pour la prochaine démonstration, déclara Tony en levant la main.**  
**-Mais.. Mais Tony c'est Loki! Protesta Steve. C'est un... Il s'identifie sexuellement à un homme!**  
**-Vraiment? Demanda Loki en se tournant, croisant les bras de manière à mettre en valeur son décolleté sous le nez de Steve.**  
**Le soldat parfait vira à l'écarlate et se tourna rapidement vers ses oignons.**  
**-Je ne vois pas ou est le problème, reprit Tony, en homme ou en femme, Loki est canon. Je pars du principe que tant qu'il y a un consentement, il n'y a pas de problème.**  
**Thor et Loki jetèrent un regard éberlué à Tony.**  
**-Ciel Tony, intervint Bruce, est-ce que je dois protéger ma vertu quand nous sommes tout les deux seuls dans le laboratoire? **  
**-Seulement si tu y tiens, déclara Tony d'un faux accent latin-lover.**  
**Cette fois les deux dieux étaient complètement perdus et Steve se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis, un couteau à la main.**  
**-Mais.. je croyais... Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes, Tony! **  
**-J'aime les femmes. J'aime aussi les hommes. Tu es au courant qu'il existe quelque chose que l'ont nomme la bisexualité?**  
**-La quoi? demanda Steve.**  
**-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ajouta Thor.**  
**-Bisexualité? répéta Loki. Etre de deux sexes?**  
**Tony et Bruce échangèrent un regard étonné mais le brun se redressa tout en posant sa tablette.**  
**-D'accord. Bienvenue dans la conférence: La sexualité moderne par Anthony Edward Stark avec l'assistance du Docteur Bruce Banner.**  
**-Je prépare des diagrammes, déclara Bruce d'un ton amusé.**  
**-Je penses que ça vous intéresseras Messieurs les Intersexués, ajouta Tony en désignant les deux frères. on s'assied, on écoute, et vous pourrez poser les questions aprè

**Epilogue**

-C'est possible?**  
**-Ca semble... inconfortable, intervint Loki avec une petite grimace.**  
**-C'est pour ça qu'il existe ce qu'on nomme le lubrifiant.**  
**-j'ai finit le schéma.**  
**-Bruce, est-ce que je veux savoir ou tu as apprit ce genre de chose?**  
**-J'ai eut une adolescence aventureuse avant de comprendre que j'étais majoritairement hétérosexuel.

* * *

-Mais.. mais comment font les femmes?**  
**-Avec inventivité. Et un gode ceinture.**  
**-Qu'est ce que c'est un gode ceinture? JARVIS?**  
**-NON! JARVIS NON PAS GOOGLE! SAFE SEARCH SAFE SEARCH!

* * *

-Et ces gants servent à quoi?  
-Ce sont des préservatifs, Thor, ils servent entre autre à retenir le sperme pendant l'acte sexuel.  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-Pour éviter les grossesses, ou la transmission de maladie sexuelle.

-Une minute. Si j'utilise ça en étant une femme, je ne tomberais pas enceinte? Donne-moi ça!**  
**-Loki, je penses que tu ne devrais pas avoir de relation sexuelle sous cette forme tant que tu n'auras pas eut une discussion sur la sexualité féminine avec Natasha et Pepper.**  
**-Aucun homme ne te toucheras sans t'avoir d'abord épousé!**  
**-Ce qui nous amène à la question de l'émancipation féminine et de la pilule contraceptive, ajouta Bruce.

* * *

-Veuve Noire? J'aurais une question.**  
**-Oui Loki?**  
**-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment fonctionne un cycle menstruel?**  
**-Pardon?


End file.
